


Vertigo

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of vertigo, of falling, grabs him by the throat and steals the breath from his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Keerawa for More Joy Day 2008.

Their lips touch and Ray's eyes flutter closed. The sensation of vertigo, of falling, grabs him by the throat and steals the breath from his lungs. The rush is like riding a motorcycle through a window, jumping through a skylight, falling into the lake they call Michigan. He feels the water closing over his head as he goes down for the third time.

 

-fin-


End file.
